


in your car tonight

by brookeswritings



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Caught, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: Kinktober Day Thirteen: Car Sex/Caught
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946080
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	in your car tonight

Morgan had to be joking, he couldn’t possibly be serious, was the only thing running through Spencer’s mind when Derek had brought up fucking in the Quantico parking garage.

_ “Pretty boy, it would be fun and exciting!” _

_ “Do you not think I’m fun and exciting now?” _

_ “I do! I just think the fear of getting caught would be really hot.” _

_ “Maybe, but we have to do it at night, to lower the chances.” _

The conversation had just been that, Derek bringing up a new kink that he wanted to try. He didn’t think Spencer would go through with it and that was completely okay, he would never want to go past his limits. Until one night, they had arrived back in Quantico at 3am and he noticed Spencer rubbing his thighs together and trying to cover his lap with his satchel while sitting in Derek’s car. 

“Derek...” Spencer began, pupils dilated and his voice barely above a whisper. “What if we did that thing you were talking about the other day?”

“You gotta ask me properly, baby boy,” Derek gently chided.

Spencer swallowed down a bit of his pride and asked, “will you please fuck me in your car? I brought lube and condoms.”

“Someone’s prepared. How long have you been thinking about this? Did you lay awake in the hotel every night waiting for the night that we came back and you could proposition me?” Derek asked, his movements betraying his words as his hand gripped Spencer’s upper thigh.

“M-maybe just a, uh, a few times,” Spencer stuttered out as Derek’s hand found itself inside his slacks. Derek hummed in response as he pushed Spencer towards the backseat, never having been more grateful to own a Jeep than in this scenario.

“Bad boy,” Derek laughed. “And you didn’t think to even tell me? What if I had already gotten over the idea? And there’s still people inside, what if someone comes out and sees us? What will they think if they see the genius Dr. Reid getting wrecked in my car?”

It took everything in Spencer to not cum immediately and to muster out, “I don’t know, I, I thought that it was dark and a Friday night.”

“Come on now, if it’s so dark and late, why don’t you get yourself ready for me?”

Spencer, if possible, turned redder as he murmured out, “I already have a plug in.”

“Pretty boy, you wore a plug for the entire trip back and didn’t bother to tell me?” Derek was in disbelief, this could not be the same virginal Spencer Reid he met just a few years ago.

“Well, I didn’t wear it for the entire trip, only for the second half when everyone was asleep.” Spencer was squirming at this point, Derek’s hand continuing to stroke him and the plug shifting inside of him every time he so much as breathed.

“This is so good, Spencer, flip over for me and pull down your pants.”

Spencer immediately did as Derek asked and his whimpers grew louder as Derek played with his plug, commenting on what a dirty boy he was for even thinking to plug himself on the plane. After all, his entire team was within hearing range and that could not possibly be sanitary enough for the germaphobe. The sensations were almost too much for Spencer, who was rendered speechless as soon as Derek bottomed out in him.

It only took a few strokes before Spencer, with a very serious look on his face, turned his head to look at Derek and said, “how made will you be when I cum on your seats?”

Derek, who could barely handle how ridiculous and very cheesy 80s porn this already was, burst out laughing before immediately assuring Spencer that they would just have to detail his car in the morning.

The fun of it ended much too soon, as one of the FBI’s security guards began to make rounds with a flashlight in hand while Derek and Spencer were too focused on each other to notice until he was knocking at the window.

“Oh my God! Derek!” Spencer sputtered.

“Oh god, just pull up your pants.” Derek was already pulling out and buttoning up when he sheepishly rolled down his window. 

The guard looked a little startled to see the both of them, sweaty and panting messes while Derek tried to explain that they were just on their way out. The guard just stared and deadpanned, “you were just leaving while in the backseat?”

“Uh, yeah...”

“Well, SSA Morgan, I hope you two get home safely, but please remember there are other people inside the academy right now.”

Once the security guard was gone and they were settled back into the front seat, Spencer turned to Derek and said, “I can never go back to work, I’m quitting.”

“He’ll probably forget he even saw us here by Monday and no one else will know,” Derek promised.

-

Apparently word about fucking in your coworkers car in the FBI’s parking garage went around fast. As soon as Derek and Spencer arrived Monday morning, Penelope was waiting them with a grin on her face while flanked by JJ and Emily.

“So,” Penelope said. “I heard some fun new gossip about my favorite boys.”

All three of them laughed as Spencer turned bright red and Derek refused to even answer, instead going straight for the coffee machine.


End file.
